The present invention is related to the following GE commonly assigned Applications : Ser. Nos. 11/586,060, 11/586,049, 11/586,050, 11/586,051, 11/586,052, 11/586,046, 11/586,053, 11/586,054, 11/586,085, 11/586,055, 11/586,088, 11/586,086, 11/586,045, 11/586,087, 11/586,059, 11/586,092, 11/586,090, 11/586,089 and 11/586,091 each filed on Oct. 25, 2006; and the following GE commonly assigned applications: Ser. Nos. 11/591,695, 11/591,694, 11/591,693 and 11/591,692 each filed on Nov. 2, 2006.
The present invention relates to airfoils for a rotor blade of a gas turbine. In particular, the invention relates to compressor airfoil profiles for various stages of the compressor. In particular, the invention relates to compressor airfoil profiles for either inlet guide vanes, rotors, or stators at various stages of the compressor.
In a gas turbine, many system requirements should be met at each stage of a gas turbine's flow path section to meet design goals. These design goals include, but are not limited to, overall improved efficiency and airfoil loading capability. For example, and in no way limiting of the invention, a blade of a compressor stator should achieve thermal and mechanical operating requirements for that particular stage. Further, for example, and in no way limiting of the invention, a blade of a compressor rotor should achieve thermal and mechanical operating requirements for that particular stage.